Strike I-class Corvette
Background The Strike I-class Corvette was the one success that the Jod Royal House and Kingdom's Navy had between 24 BBY & 20 BBY, the Corvette being released in 22 BBY, with the scandal-plagued Jod Royal Court. Production, by CargoCorp Interplanetary Business Group, has continued for the Corvette through 5 BBY with plans to ease production and stop production completely by 2 ABY. A newer Strike II-class Corvette is in the early production stages as of 5 BBY, with future role out starting by 2 ABY. Strike II-class Corvettes will replace Strike I's ship for ship from 2 ABY until 28 ABY. While the Strike I-class Corvette was the true start of the King I-class Battlecruiser concept---adding powerful and updated weapons to the Kingdom’s Navy---the corvette would never be able to find its place in what was supposed to be a modernized Kingdom’s Navy with the original King-class design. With the introduction of the Light-class Destroyer in 8 BBY, however, the corvette and destroyer would form the backbone and functional aspect of the Kingdom’s Navy, having to replace the King I-class Battlecruiser's original role as front line combat vessels. The Strike I-class Corvette was the initial start & center piece to Operation Blindfold by the House of Royal Intelligence. Armament The Strike I-class Corvette is armed with: * 2 H9 dual Turbolasers * 6 H9 single turret turbolasers * 2 Wing-tipped Proton Cannons * 2 Tractor Beam Projectors History The Strike-class Corvette entered the Kingdom's Navy service in 22 BBY and was hailed as a break-through in technology and a renewal of old naval tactics from the Red Rock Kingdom. The corvette boasts unusually strong weaponry for a vessel it’s size, the two additional wing-tipped proton cannons adding a powerful punch to the corvette. While its sensor and communication packages have been updated over the years, it’s mission profile has remained largely the same: a quick, powerful strike craft able to patrol the reaches of deep space. With the reduction in weaponry of the King-class Battleship, the Kingdom’s Navy’s Plan of Battle changed drastically; while most ranking Jod Military Forces' officers of the time wouldn’t see the fruits of this change, the change became clear in 0 BBY. During the days of the Red Rock Kingdom, most Red Rock Kingdom Military Forces’ naval vessels were small, corvette to frigate sized strike craft, supporting a handful of larger cruiser-class and carrier-class vessels. This structure allowed their navy to be extremely mobile and hard striking, using their cruisers and carriers as command vessels and starfighter bases. This philosophy of combat would again reenter the Kingdom's Navy, who had replaced their proud tradition with more modern, lager warship designs from 150 BBY to 30 BBY. Despite the pro-Truth Movement sentiment within certain groups of the Jod Royal Court, the Strike-class Corvette won over both pro-Truth Movement nobles and loyalist nobles alike. At least, at first blush, it was a simple enough & straight forward design. Although in secret, the House of Royal Intelligence was playing their cards close to their chest and was readying the Kingdom's Navy to prepare a shift in 14 years towards smaller warship designs in a grand scheme with the later produced Light-class Destroyer (Operation Blindfold). By the time the pro-Truth Movement nobles saw the hand the HRI played in 8 BBY, it was too late. The Kingdom's Navy would now be equipped with a ample supply of Corvettes & Light-class Destroyers to mimic the successes of their predecessor, the Red Rock Kingdom's famous navy. With nobles distracted on larger warships & their potential, the Jod Military Forces was able to order four fleet's worth (888 vessels) of the Corvettes over a 22 year period with an additional 100 of the Corvettes to cover combat & other losses, such as aging (988 Corvettes total). Only the CargoCorp Interplanetary Business Group had a large enough infrastructure, logistical network, resources, and raw manpower to accomplish such a feat. The order came through as roughly 44.40 Corvettes produced a year with 100 ordered up front between 22 BBY & 20 BBY. In addition, the budget for the Corvettes included "modest" updates in communication, sensor, & targeting computer equipment over 20 years. Additional "service upgrades" would keep the Corvettes operational for another 15 years or until 13 ABY (35 years total). Some of the latest produced Corvettes could see active service until 28 ABY if produced no later then 11 BBY with appropriate service upgrades. The newly ordered Corvettes had the dual task of replacing a already long overdue aging Corvette class within the Kingdom's Navy and providing that same Navy with a reliable ship to counter the near total loss of the King I-class Battlecruiser.Category:Kingdom of Jod